Hiding Places
by elbcw
Summary: A mission to deliver documents goes wrong. Can Porthos and d'artagnan reach Athos and Aramis in time?
1. Chapter 1

Hiding Places

Prologue

They approached in silence, each man knew what to do. D'Artagnan moved around the barn, arriving on the other side of the open doors as Porthos waited opposite. Porthos nodded and d'Artagnan moved a few paces away from the door, his gun raised, aiming into the barn.

Aramis was tied firmly to a support post, he was gagged. He was trying to shout through his gag. D'Artagnan wondered if Aramis was trying to communicate something to them. The two Spanish spies were obviously aware of the musketeer's approach as they were standing ready to fight, it had been unfortunate that one of the horses outside the barn had whinnied as they approached. One of the spies, dressed in black, was holding a gun. He was waiting for something to aim at. D'Artagnan decided to give him a target. He aimed his shot at the man closest to Aramis and fired. The shot hit the man in the arm.

The man in black fired back, missing d'Artagnan by quite some margin. Porthos took his cue and charged into the barn, engaging the man in black in a sword fight.

Aramis was still shouting, but d'Artagnan could not discern anything. He walked forward with purpose, reloading his gun as he went. The younger spy had staggered back a few paces when he was shot. The man moved back so that he was closer to Aramis. D'Artagnan wanted to smile, did the spy think he would not risk the shot for fear of hitting the injured marksman?

Calmly d'Artagnan raised his reloaded weapon and fired hitting the man squarely in the chest. The spy staggered backwards stumbling into Aramis. He turned and grabbed Aramis on the shoulder. Aramis' shouts turned to a scream of pain before he slumped unconscious. The young spy collapsed to the floor a second later, dead.

D'Artagnan looked around and for the first time realised there was no sign of Athos.

A cry of triumph from Porthos caused d'Artagnan to turn. The man in black had collapsed to the floor, mortally injured, clutching a wound to his gut. He was still alive, but would not be for long.

'You haven't won…'gasped the dying man, 'you won't find the other one in time…not as long as he can't help you.'

The man nodded at the inert form of Aramis on the other side of the barn. Both d'Artagnan and Porthos looked at each other then back at the dying man. Porthos took a step forward but checked himself as a gun was pointed at him. The man held it shakily pointed at Porthos for a few second before turning it on himself, and pulling the trigger.

Chapter One

Two days before…

The four of them had been given their instructions. Porthos considered it to be a fairly simple, if dangerous task. Some important documents needed to be delivered and there were Spanish spies rumoured to be in the area.

Treville wanted Porthos and d'Artagnan to take the documents via a circuitous route, which would take two days longer than the more direct route that Athos and Aramis would be taking, with fake documents. They were to act as a decoy. Obviously, they were to try and evade any attempt to capture them, but if they were caught they would have nothing that the spies wanted.

Porthos knew Treville did not like sending his men out on dangerous missions. But, on occasion, the need was too great not too. The documents contained information crucial to negotiations between France and Spain. Enemies of the potential peace between the two countries would want to learn what mediations were being attempted.

Once the real documents were delivered, Porthos and d'Artagnan were to return via the direct route, meeting Athos and Aramis on the way. At least that was the plan, Porthos hoped it would be as easy as that.

The genuine documents tucked into his doublet, Porthos kicked his horse into a trot with d'Artagnan at his side. Athos and Aramis would leave the following morning.

'I hate this sort of job,' he said, pulling his hat a bit lower against the afternoon sun.

'I know, I don't like it either, but, we can try to get to Engel's chateau sooner than we are scheduled to,' d'Artagnan glanced across at Porthos, who nodded his approval, 'then we might be able to meet them on the road before any trouble reaches them...not that it will…but just in case.'

They pushed the horses into a canter as they left the centre of Paris. If they were to make up some time, they would have to make use of all the available light.

MMMM

As dawn broke Aramis mounted his horse. Treville passed the fake documents to him. He reverently tucked them inside his doublet. They had to make a bit of a show in case there were people watching, although they thought it was unlikely.

'I shall guard them well,' he said with mock sincerity.

Athos huffed his disapproval of the marksman's levity.

'Just guard yourselves well,' replied Treville rolling his eyes at Athos. He patted Aramis horse on the flank as they pushed them into a walk out of the garrison. Aramis tipped his hat to his captain as they left.

'It's rumours,' said Aramis to Athos as they picked their way through the busy streets of Paris, 'there hasn't been any concerted efforts by any spy networks for weeks now.'

'I agree,' replied Athos as he caught up with Aramis after they were temporarily separated by a carriage going passed, 'but we should be vigilant.'

Aramis nodded his ascent. He may have been making light of the situation but he would be as watchful as Athos was. They both knew the peace negotiations were of the utmost importance, to both sides and those who opposed them.

They trotted on in companionable silence for a few minutes. As they reached the outskirts of the city and the road became quieter they urged the horses onto a canter so that they could put some miles between themselves and Paris before nightfall.

MMMM

The following morning, after an uneventful night, they left the small tavern they had stayed in, remounted their rested horses and continued on their way. Athos was wary. If there was a spy who knew about the delivery they would most likely make their attempt today or tomorrow. The previous day they had been within striking distance of Paris and more security. Now they were on their own.

His fear was soon realised when he noted that they were being followed. Not along the road, but from the side. They were travelling along a relatively well used road though a large wood. It was however, currently deserted, which was suspicious in itself.

Athos knew the Aramis was aware of the company. They had both noticed at the same time, and signalled simultaneously to each other of the unwelcome presence. Whoever they were, they were concealed several meters into the wooded area. But there were little indications every so often, they were on horseback, as branches swung occasionally at the height of a mounted man. Athos was on the same side as the person following them, he was sure if was only one. He made a small sign to Aramis who nodded imperceptibly and peeled away from Athos and entered the woods on the other side of the road.

As Aramis had the fake documents he would have to hide them. If they were caught with the documents and they were found to be fake it would be unlikely their captors would allow them to live. If they were caught and the documents could not be found they would need to be kept alive, it would probably not be comfortable, but it was better than the alternative.

Athos hoped that Aramis would be able to hide the documents and return to his side before the man following them noticed. He saw Aramis pause briefly then urge his horse forward again, re-joining the road a few meters from where he had left it. They both kicked the horses into a canter. The man following them did the same.

It was clear their pursuer had realised he had been seen. He did not try to hide his presence any longer. They had barely travelled a few meters before he burst out onto the road behind them. Athos made a quick glance behind him then quickened the horses pace. Aramis did the same a split second later. They galloped on. Thundering horse's hooves shattering the previous calm of the wood.

'Split up,' called Athos to Aramis.

Aramis veered off to the left along a narrower road whilst Athos continued along the main road. The spy followed him, leaving Aramis galloping alone. He managed another glance behind and noticed the man aiming a gun at him. The chances of being hit whilst both men were galloping was very slim, but Athos held the horse tighter in anticipation of the shot.

MMMM

The documents were hidden in a hollow on a large tree, Aramis doubted they would be easily found. And he knew, that if captured, he would not give up the location easily, despite the fact they were fake. Porthos and d'Artagnan would be in danger if the fake documents were found and the rouse was revealed. The spies would know that the real negotiation documents were being delivered via a different route. Depending on the size of the network of spies his friends could be intercepted before they reached their destination.

Aramis continued pushing his horse onwards. As he split with Athos he realised the spy was following the swordsman rather than himself. He quickly sat up and gradually slowed the horse, he watched as Athos and the spy disappeared along the road. His horse was now down to a canter, he would turn the beast as soon as he safely could and follow the disappearing men.

A gun was fired close by. He was aware of the mare whinnying and rearing. The horse had been hit by the shot. He was unseated and fell heavily to the ground, landing awkwardly. The last thing he knew before the blackness took over was that he was sure he had dislocated his shoulder in the fall.

Perhaps there was some truth behind the rumours after all.

MMMM


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

They reached the Chateau a day earlier than they were expected. Engel, was an amiable nobleman, who although surprised at their early arrival, was more than understanding when they explained their worry.

'It is true,' he said, 'that the spies are very thorough, if they were not, we would not have needed to put your comrades in danger.'

He had allowed them to spend a few hours in his home to rest before returning. Their horses were well cared for by his grooms and they were given a hearty meal. Which, under normal circumstances, they would have enjoyed.

After a few hours' sleep, they remounted their refreshed horses and thanked their host for his hospitality. Engel had ensured they had enough food for the four of them when they were reunited.

'He's a good man, perfect for the mediations,' remarked d'Artagnan as they trotted away from the elegant chateau.

'Yes, it's a shame more noble folk aren't like him,' replied Porthos.

They made good time and were soon well on their way to the road they hoped to find Athos and Aramis.

MMMM

The man fired the gun, as Athos suspected the shot went wide, his horse did not even react. The well-trained musketeer horses were used to gun fire. He had only known them to react if they were hit.

Risking another glance behind he saw that his pursuer was slowing, he probably only had one gun and realised there was no chance of engaging with Athos. His horse was faster and now that the shot had been taken the gun was useless to the spy until it could be reloaded.

Athos kept at a gallop for a few more minutes before slowing to a walk, he looked back, there was no sign of the spy. He cut through the woods in the hope of picking up Aramis' trail. Senses on full alert Athos wanted to be ready for a secondary attack. The spy could be anywhere.

The trees thinned as he reached the narrower road that Aramis had taken, he looked about him. The road looked empty. His best plan of action, he thought, was to follow the road back to where they split up in the hopes of seeing signs of the marksman.

As he travelled along the road he became aware of something ahead that looked out of place. To the side of the road was an unusual shape. The closer he got the more he hoped it was not what he thought it was.

Aramis' horse was lying, clearly dead, slumped on its side a gunshot wound in its head. He doubted the man who had followed him had done this. He looked around again, there was no sign of his missing friend.

There must have been more than one man. He realised they may have been duped into splitting up with the second man lying in wait along this road. Whoever had taken Aramis could not have gone far, it had been less than thirty minutes since they split up. Athos dismounted and searched the scuffed-up ground for any indication of the direction of travel.

He found what he was looking for. Two sets of hooves returning the way they had come. Athos remounted his horse after collecting a few of Aramis' belongings from the dead horse's saddlebags and followed, keeping an eye on the ground. The trail led back a few hundred meters and then turned into the thick wood. He carefully followed, keeping as quiet as his panting, fatigued horse would allow.

He was not quiet enough.

'Stop,' said a gruff voice to his left.

He looked over and saw a man wearing black astride a big horse, Aramis' limp body slung across the beast. Athos stopped his horse and waited. He knew there would be nothing he could do. He had to accept that they were caught.

A second mounted man came up on him from the other side. He recognised his pursuer from earlier. He allowed the man to disarm him, all the time looking at the man in black.

'A good choice. We have a short journey to make. Will you behave?'

Athos nodded his accent. The second man was holding his gun, loosely levelled at him. Using the gun as an indicator the man pointed in the direction Athos was to take. Athos pushed the horse into a walk and followed the man in black.

MMMM

The road was quieter than they had expected it to be. As they trotted along hoping to see their friends at any second they met a merchant approaching from the other direction.

'Good morning sirs,' he said as he approached, 'are you patrolling?'

'Why do you ask?' Porthos asked, it seemed an odd thing to say.

The man looked taken aback before replying, 'there's been several attacks along here in the last few days, most people won't come along here on their own now…I'm only using the road because I have an appointment to keep,' he paused and reached down to pull out a gun, 'and I'm well-armed against any trouble.'

Porthos looked at d'Artagnan, they both had a fair idea what had happened. They bid good day to the merchant who carried on passed them.

'Someone's been scaring the locals away so that it's quiet…make it easier to take someone if there ain't no one else around,' said Porthos.

They continued along the road, there was no sign of their friends.

MMMM

Waking in pain was never a good sign, thought Aramis. He groaned and tried to move. Not only was he in pain he also could not move, at least not very far. He opened his eyes and realised he was in an almost upright position. If the scattered straw was any indication, he was tied to a support post in a farm barn. His legs were firmly lashed at the ankle and knee, another rope circled his chest and his arms had been pulled behind him and were tied at the wrists. His shoulder felt like it was on fire. He vaguely remembered thinking it was dislocated before he passed out after falling from his horse.

Somehow, he managed to push up to stand, although he was fairly sure if he were not tied to the post he would have simply crumpled to the floor.

'Aramis?'

Aramis looked towards the source of the sound. Athos was tied up in a similar fashion, but with his hands in front of him, a few meters away to his right.

'We got caught then?'

'Yes,' replied Athos with some relief, 'I was beginning to think you would not wake up any time soon…listen, we just have to hold out long enough for Porthos and d'Artagnan to find us.'

'You think we can last that long? They won't have a clue where we are.'

'Have faith,' replied Athos. Aramis thought that his friend was trying to humour him. The chances of one or both of them being killed before a rescue were quite high. He knew the spy would play them off against each other as they attempted to extract the information.

He looked about. The barn they were being held in was quite dilapidated. It was clearly abandoned. There were the remnants of a few pieces of farm equipment and a pile of sacks opposite him. He could not work out what was in the sacks, but it would probably not be of any use to anyone, mould was evident on several of the bags.

The structure of the barn was sound however, an attempt at rocking the support post he was tied to had no effect. They were not going anywhere.

A sound outside drew his and Athos' attention towards the open doors. Their captors had returned.

MMMM

Authors note: It gets a bit more hurty in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When they had been taken into the barn and he had been firmly tied to the support post Athos had been concerned that this was not going to go well. He was even more worried now. They had all been interrogated before, and come out more or less unscathed. But it was still not something any of them wished to endure.

Aramis was already injured, it was clear he had a dislocated shoulder and was in a lot of pain. Their brief conversation had highlighted to Athos the discomfort his friend was in. His eyes were unfocused and despite his attempt to stand upright he was still slumped slightly. Their captors would probably play on that and use Aramis as the foil to get him to talk. Which, Athos knew, he could not. The real documents had to reach their destination. And it was unlikely that Porthos and d'Artagnan had arrived at Engel's chateau yet.

Athos knew he would have to endure any interrogation for at least a day. And Aramis would have to endure it as well.

The man in black walked across the barn, he reached Aramis in a few strides and pulled the injured man's head up by his hair. Aramis gasped at the sudden movement.

'Good, I thought you would not wake up.'

He let go of Aramis who let his head fall, before pulling himself straighter to glare at the man. The man in black smirked, drew his arm back and punched Aramis hard to the face. Aramis slumped again. Athos could not tell if he was unconscious or not.

The man in black turned to Athos, 'now, why don't you save your friend any further injuries and tell me now where the missive has been hidden. You were seen in Paris being given the documents so I know you had them. Neither of you has them now.'

The man had walked across to Athos and stood in front of him. Athos made eye contact, but did not reply.

'Wake him up,' said the man in black.

The other man, shorter and clearly a subordinate picked up a bucket of water and quickly walked across to Aramis. With little ceremony, he emptied the contents on Aramis, who cried in pain as the sudden soaking made him jump. Again, he managed to stand a little straighter. He looked about himself, confused for a few seconds before settling his gaze on Athos and the man in black.

'You,' the man said to Aramis, 'where is the letter?'

Aramis looked briefly at Athos who shook his head. Aramis returned his gaze to the man in black and just as Athos had done did not reply.

The spy punched Athos in the stomach, causing the swordsman to exhale the air in his lungs quickly leaving him panting slightly.

Once Athos had regained his composure he realised that the man had returned to stand in front of Aramis. He looked at Athos as he calmly reached up and grabbed Aramis by the injured shoulder. As the man squeezed, Aramis could not help but cry out in pain. The man did not stop squeezing until Aramis had passed out, slumping forward.

Athos hated watching his friend being tortured. But they were loyal to the King and France and they both knew they were instrumental in ensuring the negotiation documents reached their destination.

The man lifted Aramis limp head up, and when he was sure the musketeer was unconscious he simply let go and walked away. They sat opposite their captives and waited. Athos knew they were waiting for Aramis to regain consciousness. Athos also knew that they would then hurt the already injured man again. And again, until either Athos told them what they wanted to know to protect Aramis, or Aramis cracked from the pain and told them what they wanted to know.

It was another few minutes before Aramis stirred. He groaned and managed to pull himself up a little. He tilted his head enough to look at Athos. He managed a pained smile, but Athos could tell he was barely conscious and struggling to stay awake.

But it was enough for the spies who had both walked over to Aramis. The younger one stood in front of him whilst the man in black looked at Athos as if waiting for an answer to the question that did not need to be asked again. Athos did nothing, he looked at Aramis again who nodded slightly. The young spy grabbed Aramis injured arm. Aramis screamed in pain and passed out.

The two spies looked at Athos, who continued to remain silent.

The routine repeated, the spies waited for Aramis to wake up, and they hurt him enough for him to pass out. Sometimes they would punch him and sometimes they grabbed his injured shoulder. Athos lost count of the number of times they all played the same parts in the interrogation.

After what seemed like hours to Athos they seemed to have reached an impasse. Aramis was conscious, and had managed to make eye contact with Athos for a few moments. It reassured Athos that Aramis could focus on him, even if it was only for a few seconds. He still had his wits about him, although he must have been in tremendous pain.

The subordinate man said something to the man in black. He spoke Spanish, Athos could not make out all that was said but could pick out the words, 'time' and 'quickly'. The man in black had replied in Spanish with what appeared to be an agreement.

Athos glanced at Aramis who looked worried. Although it was obvious the Spanish speaking marksman had understood the exchange, he could not communicate it to Athos without their captors knowing.

MMMM

When they reached the point where the smaller road forked off to their right Porthos stopped his horse and looked at the ground intently. They had both noticed the hoof marks as they had been travelling. Two horses had galloped down the main road recently. Now they realised that a third had galloped along the side road at the same time. But the marks were joined by another horse walking back towards the main road.

'Something happened,' said Porthos.

D'Artagnan could tell he was worried. They both were. They had expected to meet Athos and Aramis by now. D'Artagnan turned his horse along the smaller road, he followed it for a few meters. When he came across Aramis' horse he called back to Porthos who had remained studying the ground, trying to work out what had happened.

'She's been shot, must have collapsed, there's no sign of Aramis.'

Porthos looked about as d'Artagnan remounted his horse. Porthos turned back along the road speaking as he did so.

'It looks like whoever did this retraced their steps back to the main road and then across into the woods on the other side…shall we follow?'

D'Artagnan gestured for Porthos to lead the way. They moved off quickly, they both knew they had to find Athos and Aramis quickly.

MMMM

'Sir, we don't have time for this, we need the information now, we have to move quickly,' said the younger man. He spoke in Spanish, presuming that neither he nor Athos would understand. Aramis was used to hiding his fluency in Spanish, so did not react.

It was harder not to react to the man in black's response, 'Juan, you are correct, this one,' he had looked at the marksman as he spoke, 'is more likely to talk, he's weaker, he's injured…we'll use the other one to help him a bit.'

Aramis had looked across at Athos, but could not tell him what had been said. He wondered what the men were going to do. The younger spy had moved across to the pile of sacks. He was moving them aside, piling them up.

The man in black returned to stand in front of Athos, blocking his view of the younger man's activity. Aramis wondered if he was being allowed to watch for a reason. The man in black was talking to Athos.

'I am sorry, musketeer, but we need to hurry you along a bit. I have decided that your friend is more likely to talk if you help to persuade him.'

Athos managed to remain defiantly glaring at the man. Aramis looked back over to the younger man who had finished moving the sacks and was picking some planks of wood off the floor. They were covering a shallow hole. With a sickening feeling Aramis realised what the men were going to do.

MMMM

When the man moved around behind him, Athos was able to see what the younger spy had been doing. A hole had been revealed, under the sacks. Despite attempting to hide his realisation he felt his breath quicken. Both the spies were by him now. The younger one was untying the ropes; his wrists were left bound. Once free of the beam, a rope was put around his waist pinning his arms to him. He was held firmly and walked to the shallow pit and pushed down onto his knees, then forced down onto his back. His legs were retied at the knees. He had struggled but the men continued to hold him.

Aramis was speaking to the two men, Athos realised he was talking in Spanish. His injured friend was clearly not thinking straight. The spies had read their situation correctly. Obviously in pain Aramis had been the easier man to persuade. Athos did not blame Aramis, the pain he was in was clouding his judgement.

Whatever Aramis was saying was clearly not what they wanted to hear. A gag was forced into his mouth and tied firmly. He was breathing hard as the man in black put a foot to his side and tipped him over into the hole. He managed to twist enough to land on his side. The damp earth against his cheek. All he could hear was Aramis shouting at the men. The marksman's voice becoming muffled at the wooden planks were replaced and what he guessed were the sacks thrown on top.

Soon he was left in darkness.

MMMM


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

They picked their way through the dense wood. There were indicators of the people they were following dotted about. At one point the hooves became erratic and moved off in different directions, circling before reforming. Three horses had moved off together following the same course as before.

Porthos led the way, warily looking around as he did so. D'Artagnan followed, glancing around frequently. They were both very alert to any possible ambush.

The trees thinned as they reached the edge of the wood. A famers field, long since allowed to grow wild opened up before them. Across the field was an old house equally abandoned, and a large barn, its big double doors standing open. They were too far away and at too acute an angle to see inside the barn. But the tracks led towards it, straight across the field. To the right of the barn they could see three horses tethered. One looked like Athos'.

'Let's circle around, keeping to the wood's edge and get closer. I think we need to take this quickly and quietly.'

Porthos nodded his agreement. They began to make their way towards the barn, where they hoped they would find their friends, although what state of health they would be in, they could not guess.

MMMM

'Please,' shouted Aramis as the sacks were replaced over the planks, 'let him out and I'll tell you where I hid the letter.'

'Tell us where you hid the letter and we will let him out…after we have retrieved it.'

Aramis had watched in horror as they had callously pushed Athos into the shallow pit, he did not want to call it a grave, but it might well become one. He knew that with the planks and the sacks on top the air in Athos' small tomb would become stale and unbreathable. He doubted any fresh air would be able to penetrate.

'He won't last that long, please let him out,' Aramis was not above begging now. He knew that what he had to offer was not what the spies wanted. But they did not know that yet. The pain in his shoulder was radiating out, but the shock of seeing the torture of his friend had sent a burst of energy through him. He knew it would not last and he would lose his focus again and most likely his consciousness.

A horse whinnying outside made them all look over to the entrance of the barn. The man in black made a gesture to the younger man who approached Aramis. Without warning, a gag was pushed into his mouth and tied around his head.

The young man retreated, drawing his gun as he did so, eyes glued to the barn door. The man in black was also prepared for a fight, he had drawn his sword and was levelling his gun at the open space of the door.

Aramis understood. Their rescuers were most likely here. He shouted though his gag, he knew he would not make any sense but he might be able to distract the spies.

A shot was fired into the barn, it hit the younger man in the arm, he staggered back a few paces dropping his gun. Almost automatically the man in black fired in the direction the shot had come from. His weapon spent he threw it aside and pulled out a parrying dagger from his weapon belt.

With an enraged cry Porthos rushed through the doors, he was immediately engaged in a fierce fight with the man in black.

Aramis knew he had to get him to understand that Athos was in danger. He shouted through the gag again. The younger man was moving towards Porthos and the man in black, but he did not have time to engage in battle, d'Artagnan moved into view, calmly reloading his weapon.

The man stepped back a few paces, bringing himself closer to Aramis. Aramis realised he had done this deliberately so that d'Artagnan would not want to chance shooting in case he was hit instead. The young spy clearly did not know how well Musketeers were trained. D'Artagnan confidently fired, hitting the man in the chest. He staggered back again bumping into Aramis. As d'Artagnan approached and Aramis renewed his effort to shout through the gag, the young spy managed to turn and with his fading strength grabbed Aramis' injured shoulder again.

The pain shot through Aramis. He tried not to, but the darkness took him again.

MMMM

Porthos was aware of the gun shot from d'Artagnan, finishing off the other man. He was also aware that Aramis had suddenly stopped shouting. It was clear the injured man was trying to tell them something. He suspected it had something to do with their missing swordsman. Athos was nowhere to be seen. They had expected to find both their friends in the barn, particularly as Athos' horse was outside.

The man in black was good with a sword, but not as good as Porthos. It did not take him long to get the better of the man and put a decisive strike across his gut, the man took a couple of steps, dropped his sword then crumpled to the floor.

Porthos yelled in triumph.

'You have not won…'gasped the dying man, 'you won't find the other one in time…not as long as he can't help you.'

The man nodded at the inert form of Aramis on the other side of the barn. Both d'Artagnan and Porthos looked at each other then back at the dying man. Porthos took a step forward but checked himself as a gun was pointed at him. The man held it shakily pointed at Porthos for a few second before turning it on himself and pulling the trigger.

A moment of silence fell on the barn. They both looked about them. A pile of ropes to the right of the still form of Aramis, and his weapons belt lying nearby were the only indications that Athos had been in the barn.

'Look around…I'll see to Aramis,' said Porthos as he crossed the room.

MMMM

He was trying to keep his breathing even, but the air was already getting stuffy. He did not know how long he had been there. It was dark and damp.

He tried to shift around. The walls of his tiny prison were loose. The damp earth crumbling where he knocked into it. He stilled. He realised there was a very real chance that the walls could collapse. He could bring the planks and sacks down on him.

He wondered which would be preferable, to suffocate or to be crushed to death.

The silence was broken by muffled noises above him.

Was that a gunshot?

MMMM

D'Artagnan left the barn, he circled its perimeter looking carefully as he went. He had no idea where Athos might be. He hoped Aramis would regain consciousness quickly. The spy had inferred that Athos would die if he was not found quickly.

But, where was he?

The abandoned farm house, was dusty and showed no signs of having been entered in years. The door creaked open as d'Artagnan walked through. The ground floor room was thick with cobwebs and he heard the scurrying sound of rats running away as he moved through the room. He looked at the wooden stairs. They were rotten, and would not hold his weight. There was no chance Athos could have been taken up them.

Retracing his steps, he circled the farm house. There was an uncovered well a few meters from the door. Trying to keep his increasing panic in check he walked over and peered down. He could not help the sigh of relief when he saw that over time stormy weather had left tree branches jammed into the brick shaft. It would be obvious if Athos was down there.

A shout from the barn had d'Artagnan running back.

MMMM


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Thanks for all the lovely reviews.

This chapter includes some medical fixing stuff. I know nuffink about such things other than what I have leant on the tellybox. So please except any inaccuracies (of which there are bound to be some) with my apologies!

Chapter Five

Porthos carefully untied Aramis, he gently laid the unconscious man down. Aramis was covered in bruises and had an obviously dislocated shoulder.

Porthos shook his friend a little, but the marksman remained unconscious. He was showing no signs of stirring. Time was of the essence. If d'Artagnan could not find Athos they would need Aramis to tell them where he was. It had been clear that Aramis was trying to tell them where Athos was, but they had been too busy with the spies to get to him.

He moved Aramis into a sitting position and started to pull off the unconscious man's doublet. Porthos thought that if he could reduce some of the pain he was in Aramis might wake up quicker. Putting a shoulder back into joint was something he hated to do, it seemed such an unnatural act, twisting the arm around and watching the bones realign.

Aramis moaned as the injured arm was manipulated. The joint moved into place with little difficulty, Porthos sighed. His friend would be in pain for some time but at least now, it would not get much worse.

Finally, Aramis stirred. Porthos leaned him against the wall of the barn and watched as the marksman opened his eyes slowly.

MMMM

There was something he had to remember, something he had to tell them. What had it been?

As the fog of unconsciousness lifted and the pain re-established itself he tried to think. Porthos was crouched in front of him, he was sat on the floor and was fairly sure his arm had been pushed back in place. It still hurt, but it felt correct now.

What was he trying to remember?

Athos!

A fresh surge of energy overtook him, he scrambled up ignoring Porthos' complaints and attempts to grab him. He rushed over to the sacks and started pulling at them with his good hand. He was too weak to move them.

Porthos was by his side, he turned to his friend and said simply, 'buried.'

He suddenly felt very dizzy and could feel himself swaying. He was vaguely aware of Porthos moving him aside and forcing him to sit down against the wall before he returned to the sacks and started heaving them out of the way whilst shouting for d'Artagnan to help.

MMMM

When Aramis had suddenly leapt up and rushed across the barn Porthos has been taken by surprise. He wondered if his friend was hallucinating, he tried to grab the marksman but he was determined in his task.

Porthos followed Aramis who was pulling weakly at the old mouldy sacks. When Aramis had said the word 'buried' Porthos had, with shock, worked out what had happened. He moved Aramis out of the way, pushing him down onto the floor, the man was of no use to him at that moment in time.

He yelled for d'Artagnan to return and started moving the sacks as fast as he could. The sacks were heavy, and there were a lot of them. Images rushed through his head of what kind of state Athos might be in. He had no idea how long the swordsman had been under the sacks or if he was even still alive. He hoped that Aramis' reactions meant there was still a chance.

D'Artagnan ran back into the barn and skidded to a halt, he looked at Porthos confused.

'He's under here somewhere, help me with these sacks.'

D'Artagnan did not need telling twice, he grabbed the first bag and chucked it aside. They worked in tandem and had soon moved enough of the sacks to reveal the planks lying across the floor.

MMMM

He was hot, the air was so stuffy, he could barely breath now. He was aware that he was taking very shallow breathes.

There was definitely movement above him, but he could not tell what was going on. He did not have the breath to shout out. But it would probably be too muffled by the gag if he did.

He wanted to sleep, but something in his mind told him to try and stay conscious, but he was not sure if he could.

MMMM

They grabbed the planks and tossed them aside revealing the still form of Athos, lying on his side. They paused for a second, wondering if they were too late.

D'Artagnan reached down and pulled the gag from his mouth. Porthos was cutting the ropes that bound his arms and legs. The swordsman appeared to be unconscious, he was very still.

'He's breathing, but only just…Athos? He needs water.'

'I'll get some.'

Porthos left the barn. D'Artagnan gently pulled Athos up into a sitting position, leaning him against the side of the earthy hole. He brushed the loose earth from his cheek, the man was very warm. The movement must have roused Athos as he took a deeper breath and opened his eyes. He took a while to focus, eventually looking at d'Artagnan.

D'Artagnan sighed, 'thought we'd lost you.'

'Thought I was lost,' replied Athos quietly. He looked about, stopping when he found Aramis sat a few meters away. The marksman was slumped against the wall of the barn.

'Is he…?'

'Porthos was looking after him, I think he must've passed out again.'

Porthos returned with the water, he handed it to d'Artagnan as he crouched down looking at Athos with concern. D'Artagnan helped Athos to take a few sips.

'We need to get you cooled down,' said d'Artagnan as he started undoing Athos doublet, he helped the swordsman out of the leather garment then gave him back the water skin. Athos took a few more sips of water. He was already looking more focused.

'Porthos, you'd better check him,' d'Artagnan nodded towards Aramis who had not moved.

'Oh,' said Porthos as he hastened over to the still marksman. He knelt by his friend and gently straightened him up from his slouched position, 'I didn't really pay attention to him once I realised where Athos was.'

'I'm sure he won't blame you,' said d'Artagnan, trying to reassure his friend.

'He took quite a beating from the spies, he needs to rest anyway,' Athos added, 'can I get out of here now?'

D'Artagnan smiled as Athos indicated that he wanted to get away from the shallow pit that nearly became his last resting place. He helped Athos up, although he was shaky he managed to stand and walk across the barn. D'Artagnan helped him to sit down on some of the displaced sacks.

'Shall we use the farm house? We could get a fire going in there. I doubt Aramis will be in any state to travel until tomorrow anyway,' suggested d'Artagnan.

Porthos and Athos nodded.

MMMM

D'Artagnan had managed to get the fire lit in the small hearth in the old farmhouse. Although dusty the structure of the building was relatively sound. Athos had managed to walk himself to the farm house whilst Porthos and d'Artagnan carried the still unconscious Aramis.

D'Artagnan had shared out the food they had been given. Porthos had fussed around Aramis for a while, cleaning him up, before finally sitting down next to the marksman to eat.

'He'll be stiff in the morning,' said Porthos as he accepted the food from d'Artagnan, 'but other than the shoulder, he only has bruises, I can't feel any broken ribs.'

'I'm glad you made such good time,' said Athos as he drank more water after d'Artagnan thrust the bottle at him again with a stern look.

'So are we,' said the young musketeer, 'the letter was delivered so there was no need to hang around once the horses were rested.'

Aramis stirred, pushing himself up to lean against the wall of the farmhouse with a little help from Porthos. He was obviously in pain but looked alert and focused. Porthos helped him to drink some water. Aramis looked at Athos with concern.

'They found me…obviously…I hear I have you to thank for that.'

Aramis looked confused. Porthos chuckled saying, 'you tried to dig him out yourself.'

Aramis shook his head, 'I don't remember that…but your timing was good,' he said to Porthos and d'Artagnan, 'a few minutes earlier would have been better though.'

D'Artagnan smiled saying, 'we'll try harder next time.'

'I would rather there not be a next time, if that is alright with all of you,' said Athos firmly.

The End.


End file.
